An integrated circuit (IC) typically includes a power gating circuit for selectively applying power to one or more cores of the IC. Often these cores, such as a central processing unit (CPU) core, a graphics processing unit (GPU) core, modem core, and others, require substantial power to operate. In some cases, such power consumption may get out of control, e.g., becomes too large that may cause damage to the IC or may cause the IC to malfunction.
To prevent damage to the IC or IC malfunction, ICs typically include a current sensing circuit to sense a load current supplied to one or more cores, and a controller to perform one or more defined operations when the sensed load current exceeds a threshold, the temperature of the IC exceeds a threshold, and/or based on other conditions. For example, such one or more defined operations may include reducing the clock frequency so that less current is supplied to the one or more cores.